moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Aeshi Moonstrider
Aeshi "Aeronautics" Moonstrider is a former priestess of The Sisterhood of Elune who became the Kaldorei ambassador to the gnomes of the Alliance. She eventually took to gnomish culture and moved to Ironforge to study engineering with the gnomes. Appearance Aeronautics is shorter than the average night elf, at 6'1". Her skin is quite pink and bright. She seems somewhat greasy at first glance, usually covered in some form of engine oil or grease from working on her flying machine and other contraptions. She is often seen wearing a large space-helmet, which she always dawns while flying or traveling. Her hair is green, which tends to match the hue of her flight uniform nicely. The large glowing monkeywrench she keeps at her side indicates she takes her mechanical prowess very seriously. History Although Aeronautics is known as a great mechanic and engineer of the Alliance, her roots are that of an average Night Elf. She was born in Dolanaar and during the times of peace after The Sundering and grew up there for most of her life. 'Early Life' Aeshi Moonstrider grew up a very gifted student. She became a student of The Light and joined The Sisterhood of Elune as a priestess at an early age. She was revered as a somewhat of a prodigy amongst her peers. Aeshi disliked being regarded so highly and tended to slack in her duties as the years went by. She became more interested in travel, which was not something thought highly of in Kaldorei society. Taking any chance she could get, Aeshi traveled and explored every bit of night elven territory, taking missionary trips as priestess to places like Astranaar in Ashenvale, and Talon Den in the Stonetalon Mountains. 'The Third War and Resignation from The Sisterhood' When the Third War struck, and the night elves were swallowed into battle against Archimonde and the Burning Legion, Aeshi began to work with the design of glaive thrower vehicles to help wage war. Her priestly duties all but halted during then, as her focus on the war and the machines that would help overcome the Burning Legion ultimately trumped her former calling. Aeshi designed a glaive thrower much more potent than its former design, made for a strong offensive that had devastatingly powerful capabilities. That design is still being used today. At war's end, Aeshi was heralded as a hero for her help in glaive warfare design. Her new change of interests led her to eventually resign from The Sisterhood of Elune. She set off to travel once more, having more freedom than before with the awakening of the druids and the discovery of the Alliance. 'Night Elven Ambassador to Gnomeregan' Upon the induction of the Night Elves into the Alliance, ambassadors were chosen to represent the night elves to each of the Alliance races. Tyrande Whisperwind, having known Aeshi personally from The Sisterhood, knew that the engineering and machine-capable gnomes would pique the interests of the mechanically-minded night elf. Tyrande requested Aeshi be the ambassador to the gnomes immediately. Aeshi accepted this, also having heard of the gnomes' mechanical genius. She was eager to learn from them. She packed her things and prepared for the departure to Ironforge. Tyrande sent her by boat to Menethil Harbor, where she would be greeted by Master Mechanic Castpipe. They would become fast friends. Aeshi's ambassador duties were put on hold for a while as the gnomes made a home for themselves within Ironforge. The gnomes' home of Gnomeregan had been overtaken by troggs during the events of the Third War, and its former inhabitants were still adjusting to life abroad. Aeshi served as a healer to some of the injured gnomes from the trogg invasion. Once the gnomes were settled, High Tinker Gelbin Mekkatorque showed Aeshi everything the gnomes had to offer. Aeshi was amazed with Mekkatorque's inventions, particularly the mechanostrider. She was eager to learn from their designs and study them. Mekkatorque assigned Castpipe to be a teacher to Aeshi. This made her very happy, and she strived to learn everything she could about the ways of gnomish mechanics and engineering. Over time, she sent word to Tyrande that she would be staying in Ironforge. It would be her new home. Under the teachings of the Master Mechanic, Aeshi flourished. Her savvy for mechanical design made her an elite engineer amongst the gnomes. Her interest drove her harder than she had ever remembered. 'Blade's Edge Mountains Exploration' At the time of the opening of the Dark Portal, gnomes were called upon to lead an exploration group into the Blade's Edge Mountains. Aeshi called upon Tyrande to send reinforcements with the gnomes to aid in the exploration. The gnomes and night elves founded Sylvanaar as they explored. It would be their basis of operation. During that time, Aeshi became well-acquainted with Toshley, the leader of the gnome exploration unit. The two did a lot of engineering work together. During this time, Aeshi designed and invented the Hand-Mounted Pyro Rocket. Gnomish experimentation and invention in Sylvanaar soon grew to be top priority. Gnomish engineering was at a renaissance and invention was plentiful. The experimentation was quite dangerous, though, and the night elves soon requested Toshley make another base of operation for his engineering. Aeshi left with Toshley to found Toshley's station to the east of Sylvanaar. It was here that Toshley and his brave explorers could continue their work. Toshley asked that Aeshi stay and continue further invention and development, but she declined and returned to Tinker Town to reunite with Castpipe and show off the new portable rocket invention. Aeshi's design was quickly lauded as a powerful weapon, and became a standard use for most engineers throughout Azeroth. This gave Aeshi a bit of fame, but she scoffed it off. She was not interested in becoming famous. She spent more time studying and learning from Castpipe, as well as High Tinker Mekkatorque. Her engineering intuition was stronger than ever. 'The Fizzcrank Airstrip and Flight Training' During the invasion of Northrend to stop the Lich King, Aeshi traveled with the gnomes to Borean Tundra and helped found the Fizzcrank Airstrip. It was there that she learned of her keen interest in flight. Flight fused her favorite hobbies together; engineering and travel. She became a flying machine savant and built her own flying machine from scratch. Fizzcrank Fullthrottle, the leader of the Fizzcrank Airstrip, began to call Aeshi "Ae-ro" as a quip at her passion for flight. It was a name she enjoyed, and she soon asked she formally be called, "Aeronautics". The newly flight-mastering Aeronautics helped the gnomes secure a foothold in Northrend. She saw much battle between the Alliance and Horde there, more than she was used to, and she took it upon herself to sharpen her combat skills as well during her stay there. When it came to combat, Aeronautics never gave up her priestly nature of fighting and used The Light as an offensive to smite her foes. But, after much trial, she settled for a combat style more focused on healing allies than attacking. Her priesthood past would set the basis for this, which she would not forget. 'Aid in Operation: Gnomeregan' After the fall of the Lich King, Aeronautics was called upon by High Tinker Mekkatorque to aid in Operation: Gnomeregan , the retaking of the gnomes' fallen city from the traitorous leper gnome Mekgineer Thermaplugg. She returned and suited up for a full scale assault on Gnomeregan. As the gnomes prepared for battle, Aeronautics studied the layout of Gnomeregan, looking for a weak point in the underground city's defense. Once the assault was scaled and Mekkatorque and the gnomish army assaulted Gnomeregan and Thermaplugg's defenses, Aeronautics lead a small, elite group through an unknown entrance that led deep into the heart of Gnomeregan. Unfortunately, communications were severed between Mekkatorque and Aeronautics and the small group was unaware the trap Thermaplugg had set using the Irradiator 3000. Mekkatorque's men teleported away from the irradiator bomb at the last second, but Aeronautics and her group were hit by the full impact of the radiation. Mekkatorque and his men secured a lasting hold on Gnomeregan, but Aeronautics was left very ill after the battle. most of the men from her squad died, others were severely ill. Tyrande Whisperwind and The Sisterhood received word of Aeronautic's illness and sent priestesses to aid her in her recovery. Aeronautics began to recover, but very slowly. 'The Shattering and the Skybreaker's Fortifications' Aeronautics lied in recovery during The Shattering . Once she could walk and talk again, she picked up her flight study once more. While the Alliance and Horde worked to stop Deathwing and his destruction of Azeroth, Aeronautics was at work honing her skills in aerial design and engineering. During this time, Master Mechanic Castpipe told Aeronautics that, "You know everything I know, kid. You might as well be teaching me." He dismissed her as his apprentice, and instead worked beside her as an equal. Aeronautics was looked upon amongst the gnomes and all of the alliance as a true master of the engineering arts, and capable of great things. WIP - More coming soon! Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:Sisterhood of Elune Category:Engineers Category:Priests